


By The Flickering Light

by Wendymypooh



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and Clay have a meaningful conversation, which leads to them recommitting themselves to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Flickering Light

“Elena?” 

I jumped, and let out a very girlish squeal, having being so caught up in my reflections, that I didn’t hear him approach. I turned to glare at Clay as he sat cross-legged on the floor beside me. 

“You trying to give me a heart attack?” I exclaimed. 

Clay snorted. “Not my fault you didn’t sense me walkin’ up behind you.” 

“True.” I smiled at him. 

A look of astonishment crossed over his handsome features. “Wait. Did I just win an argument?” 

“Don’t push your luck.” I snapped. “ What are you doing down here?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Clay grinned at her.” I came lookin’ for you, Darlin’.” 

“Afraid I’d run away during the night?” I asked.

Clay hesitated, before answering. “Maybe.” 

Pain filled me at his admission. He had a right to wonder if I was going to run away again. I had done so more times than I cared to think about. At least one of those had been in the middle of the night too. 

“I’m sorry.” 

:”For?” 

“All the running away. All the times I made you doubt if I would ever come back. If I would ever forgive you or that I ever loved you.” 

My apology seemed to floor him. 

“I’m sorry for so many thing too. For betrayin’ your trust.For makin’ you feel trapped and suffocated. For makin’ you feel like your feelings weren’t important.” Clay said softly.

“Thank you.” His apology meant everything to me. “ I want you to know that I’m done running.”

“Elena, you don’t have to...” Clay started, but I pressed my finger to his lips to quiet him. 

“Listen Clay, please.” I removed my finger from his lips. “I’m ready to fully accept who I am now. I am a werewolf, and even if I didn’t choose this life, it is the only one I have. I now know that you bit me to save my life, and I forgive you. I belong in Bear Valley. Stonehaven is my home. The Pack is my family. And...” 

Emotions overwhelmed me. Tears filled my eyes and ran spilled onto my cheeks.I lowered my head as I worked to gain control of them. “I want to be with you Clay. Now and forever. You are my soulmate and I love you. 

“I love you too Elena.” Clay’s voice was hoarse with emotion. “I want you here with me, Darlin’. But are you sure? I’m not an easy man to live with. My basic instincts aren’t goin’ to change. I’m goin’ to be overbearin’ and overprotective, especially when there’s a threat near. I’m goin’ to want to keep you close.” 

“And I’m going to be just as hot-headed, opinionated, and emotional too.” I admitted, wiping the tears from my face with the backs of my hands. “We’re going to fight and I’m going to want to smash your face into the wall. We’re never going to have the white picket fence kind of life Clay. But I believe that we can create our own version of it. Do you?” 

“It’s what I’ve always wanted Elena.” Clay reached for me then and I went willingly into his arms. 

We made love by the flickering light of the fire. Tender caresses giving way to fiery need. Our bodies casting intertwining shadows over the walls, as we cherished one another, and rejuvenated our spirits. I didn’t know what Fate had in mind for Clay and I, but I knew that no matter what came our way, we would face it together.


End file.
